In addition to connecting users to other individuals, users of social networking services may also form connections, associations, or other relationships with non-individual entities. For example, users may choose to connect with a neighborhood restaurant, a musical group, or a non-profit organization. Social networking systems value these user-to-entity connections because better-connected entities tend to use the social networking system more, thus providing a more robust social network with more content, increased user-engagement, and increased advertising opportunities. Accordingly, it is generally desirable that users have opportunities to increase the strength and numbers of their connections to entities within social networking systems.
However, it is a common challenge for users to locate entities with which they might desire to form a connection. Existing social networking systems provide limited mechanisms for finding such entities. In some instances, users must perform searches for entities using keywords or may browse a list of entities. In other instances, social networking systems provide individuals with access to an introduction mechanism. The introduction mechanism may be as simple as presenting information describing one or more entities that are in a similar geographic location as the user, liked by the friends of the user, or simply those entities that are liked by the most users throughout the social networking system.